


X-Men/Reader Insert – For Once We Agree

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Reader-Insert, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: "We’re related, but that’s the only similarity you’ll find,” with reader being Magnetos sibling.





	X-Men/Reader Insert – For Once We Agree

You paced around the kitchen, squaring up with your older brother, “FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ERIK, DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS BE SO DRAMATIC?!” you hollered.

“DRAMATIC,” he boomed back, “OH YES, THAT’S RIGHT, ME WANTING YOU TO HAVE BETTER CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS IS DRAMATIC.”

You lowered your tone, though it was still barely below a shout, “ **Unbelieveable** , I have had years of practice, thank you very much. Just because my powers developed a  **little bit**  later doesn’t mean you get to bitch about how I use them.”

“Oh yes, because you use them so well, last week you couldn’t even complete basic training,” he spat, matching your tone, “I’ve never seen such incompetence.”

“INCOMPETENCE!” The ground beneath the house began shaking with your fury.

Erik glared at you, “This is  **exactly** my point. Look at you, you can’t even argue without losing control.”

Alex and Charles burst into the room, searching for you, “(Y/N), are you alright?” they asked in unison.

With a few controlled breaths, you unclenched your fists, stopping the mini-earthquake.

Alex looked from you to Erik, searching your faces before something clicked within his mind; he spoke with a sly smile, “Oh my God, I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, is this a lover’s spat? Are you two seeing each other?”

Erik shared a disgusted look with you, “Seriously Alex? I think I’m gonna be sick,” you groaned.

“What is wrong with you?” Erik grunted at the same time.

Charles stared for a long time, trying to figure it out, “If not lovers…” he volunteered thoughtfully, “No way… are you two related?”

“Erik here is my brother,” you cleared up the situation with an annoyed huff.

“Look at them Alex, how didn’t we notice, see that stubborn scowl and set jaw, incredible really,” he goaded, joyfully.

“No Charles,” Erik thundered “We’re related, but that’s the only similarity you’ll find.”

“Agreed,” you added.

Alex beamed, looking to Charles, “Aww, look at that, the little babies are agreeing, I guess we don’t have to set up a play date after all sweetums.”

“That’s right, gum-drop, our little ones are all grown up,” Charles draped his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“What do you think bro?” you glanced toward Erik, “Think we can call a truce to kick their collective asses?”

“You know, for once I think we agree on something,” Erik nodded to you, giving chase to the two men in front of him.

You followed eagerly, screeching down the hallway, “GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SUMMERS, YOU TOO XAVIER!”


End file.
